Your hair is Ridiculous!
by InMyOwnSpecialWay
Summary: All readers will win a free ride on the Hogwarts express.Warning that was a lie. Just the classic love story of Lily & James, with a vial of awesome friends, a pinch of confusion and a whole bucket of teenage hormones. JP/LE SB/HJ RL/MM FL/AL. MWPP R
1. Chapter 1

**Your hair is ridiculous**

* * *

As a precursor to my iteration of this story, I should tell you that I, Lily Evans am not always of rational thought, you'll probably work that out quite quickly.

* * *

Remus and I sat against a tree in the Hogwarts grounds, he was helping me revise for charms, we were half way through our end of term exams, and I really had to pass, sure it was only sixth year, but exams are important to me.

I scowled as James Potter jogged past, what a jerk, with his ridiculous hair, it was always so messy would it kill him to use a comb? He was always training for Quidditch, why was it that he could get such good marks, and not spend any time studying. I asked Remus about this once, how Potter and Black could get such good marks without doing any work, he just muttered something about them being naturally clever, but I have a theory that they have their own little cosy study sessions, where they spend most of the gazing into mirrors trying to decide who's vainer, I added that bit to my theory after I saw them both carrying mirrors as they walked to separate detentions. I liked to remind Remus of this theory that they were secretly a gay couple when he tried to defend them. It amused us both, to a certain extent.

He made another lap of the grounds and I saw several girls swoon, he grinned at a group and they dissolved into giggles. I groaned and turned back to Remus

"What were we doing?" I asked

"I was revising charms; you were staring at one of my best mates"

"I wasn't staring" I said, a hit his arm with my charms text book

"Ouch" he mocked, "you know he's not so bad" he commented lightly

"Should Black be jealous?" I teased

"Hardly, I'm trying to get your best friend into bed" he grinned, him and Mary were in a continuous on-off relationship, a lot of it depended on Remus mood swings due to full moon.

"Remus if you just told her, I'm sure she'd understand" I said soothingly, disarming myself

"Lily, let's not go there, not everyone is like you, anyway I'm young, I'm gorgeous ... yeah, she'll find someone else" he said and shrugged but gave me a cheeky grin,

"I think she already knows" I added coyly

"I'll tell her when you tell James that you fancy him" Remus teased, I don't know what he was talking about, well maybe slightly, I did spend a lot of my time thinking about him, but that was just finding ways to get revenge, why did I always have to be on the receiving end of his pranks.

"I'm going to hex you or hit you again" I said glaring at him and reaching for my wand, and blushing red, I don't know why I was blushing I mean Potter was okay when he wasn't flirting with anything that moved, or pulling pranks, when he was quiet just sitting there and looking sexy, oh dear Merlin, did I just think he was sexy, I need my brain checked out!

"I think you should tell him right now" Remus said softly, as James ran up the slope towards us

"Hey Evans, go out with me" he said, he always greeted me like this, I chose to remain silent, if I didn't say yes, I didn't mean yes, so why did he continuously ask me out?

"Hey Moony" he said, lifting up the bottom of his t-shirt, and wiping sweat from his brow, and thus showing off his perfectly toned stomach, wow, was all that came to mind. I've never been one of those girls who were 'experienced' but my mind was having ideas about things I didn't even know you could do, and I was sure if they were even right!

"Actually I think you should tell him now" he said softly

"Tell who? What?" James asked, dropping down on the grass at my feet

"Nothing" I said quickly

"I think you're lying" he teased

"That's because she is" Remus commented not raising his eyes from the textbook, I was going to kill that boy one of these days

"Come on Evans tell me" he said and moved closer to me, so I could feel the heat radiating off his body, it wasn't unpleasant but it made me feel uncomfortable, probably because he was so close to me, a little voice in my head (who I'd have to find a way to shut up) was telling me to kiss him.

"Is it about a boy?" he said patting my arm, "you know I'm the only one good enough for you" he said

"No" I said blushing

"Yes" said Remus, still not looking up, but I could see a small smirk on his face.

"Evans, just tell me, it's not like I judge" he said persuasively

"No" I repeated and moved to whisper in Remus "why are you doing this?"

"Its fun" he whispered back

"No it's not" I replied

"Lily, just tell him" he prompted

"There's nothing to tell" I turned to glare at him.

"What is going on?" James said thoroughly confused, his eyes flitting between the two of us

"Nothing" I said quickly, I had no idea why I was so embarrassed, I couldn't like James, I mean he was Potter. So why was Remus doing this? Probably some weird social experiment he'd picked up from one of his books.

"Now I'm paranoid, it's about me" said James chuckling, as if people could only say good things about him, that was one of the reasons he so annoyed me, he was just so arrogant. I frowned at him

"I think it's more about Lily" Remus said, his amused passiveness was frustrating.

I started to pack up my things, Remus realized he had crossed a line and apologised.

"Save it, we're not speaking for the moment" I said standing up.

"Okay" he said quietly. We were still best friends, this was just how we fought, one of us would tell the other we weren't speaking, they could give one full apology, and then they had to give the other space to chill out. It was a really cool method. I stormed away, so why could I not get this idea of James out of my head.

I had got all the way up to my room, and had flopped down on my bed, why did he effect me like this? Why was Remus so eager for me to tell him? Not that there was anything to tell, I didn't know. Last year, I could confidently say that James was a conceited arrogant prat and I hated him all the way to Hades and back. Now, I didn't know what to think of him, it may have just been my hormones kicking in, he was fit, but it was like he was a spit personality at times, he could be obnoxious and cheeky and at others gentle and kind and serious. But I could never know which he would be, I suppose he was a little like me in that way, I went from being quiet and caring to fiery and passionate, and occasionally violent.

I turned over and buried my face in the pillow and moaned, I sunk myself into my thoughts, my thoughts weren't exactly helpful, all they could think about was James, his hazel eyes, his cheeky grin, his messy hair, then there was me and I was kissing him, oh I needed serious help or at least my hormones removed, and even if that happened why was it still that all I could think about was kissing James Potter.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or make out with that pillow?" Mary asked from the door way, I hadn't heard her come in,

"I'm not sure, but I'm contemplating both" I said turning onto my back again and grinning at her

"Fair enough" she said reapplying her lip gloss and taking off her shirt so she was just in her camisole and skirt

"Where are you going?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"To see Remus, him and James just had a massive fight on the slope" she said looking at me incredulously,

"What?" I said sitting up, what had happened, how long had I been up here? What had they fought about? They never fought, this was weird.

"See you later" she said, winking and walking out of the door

"Use protection" I mumbled after her, she just laughed and I listened to her walk down the stairs, I was incredibly curious, why had the fought, it must have been pretty big, it had quickly become public knowledge, I had to go and see what went on, I couldn't exactly ask Remus unless I wanted to interrupt a steamy session with two of my partially clad best friends.

I walked down the stairs and glanced at Sirius who was sitting in the corner with Peter and a couple of girls, I passed them quickly but by the looks of their forced smiles I could tell they were determinedly not talking about what had happened.

I stepped out of the portrait hole and wandered the corridors, this couldn't have anything to do with me, could it? I walked past a classroom and saw a figure in the dark sitting legs outstretched on a desk, back resting on the wall, head down. I stepped inside,

"James?" I asked quietly

He raised his head slowly, as if willing himself not to look,

"Oh, no, not you" he moaned and rested his head back on the wall.

"Sorry, I'll go" I said but didn't move, I was really unsure what to do, "are you okay?" I asked lamely, I should have really found out some gossip before even approaching the situation

"I will be if Remus ever forgives me" he said sighing

"he will, he's Remus, and right now he's with Mary, so I'm sure by tomorrow morning it'll all be forgotten" I assured him, I chuckled at the last mention

"Or a couple of hours" I added, he laughed again

"You can come in" he said, I took it in baby steps, first shutting the door behind me, then moving across the room, I was about three metres away from him, until he reached out and dragged a desk next to his

"Sit" he said, I sat on the desk my position mirroring his, he was so warm and smelt really good, I probably shouldn't be thinking about that

"What happened?" I asked lightly

"I was the biggest jerk possible, and even Sirius the man with the lowest morals I know is disgusted by me" he said, his voice was thick, I wondered if he'd been crying

"You're all like brothers, I've seen how you interact, it'll be fine, you just need time" I reassured

"Thanks" he half smiled, "but I don't think it will be, I crossed the line, well I more leaped over it and danced on the other side"

"What did you do?" I asked, it must have been bad, and I was kind of guessing he didn't want me to judge him

"You're going to hate me as much as he hates me, but just so you know I hate myself more" he said pleadingly

"James, just tell me" I said, resting my hand on his arm

"It started with - well, we were arguing about you" he paused looking guilty

"Why me? What's there to argue about?" I asked confused

"I said maybe I should be more like him then you'd go on a date with me" he glanced at me

"That's not going to work" I interjected, he grinned

"I'll try something else then" he said, and continued on,

"So moony said 'you don't want to be like me', and then we got into an argument about him being a y'know" he looked at me, wary that he'd let something slip

"I know" I assured him, "and Remus knows I know" I tacked on

"Well I basically said 'being a werewolf isn't so bad'" he paused, recoiling from my onslaught

"Why would you say that?" I asked outraged "it's terrible"

"I know, I meant when he's got us and you, and friends, it's so confusing half the time, he's like tell the world, end the prejudice, the other half he's like what if someone finds out, how was I suppose to know" he said angrily

"You're not defending this are you?" I asked, it was low, and I was slightly shocked

"Of course I'm not" he countered "it gets worse, by the way" I raised my eyebrows

"How exactly?" I asked

"Well I said, there's a war coming and no one cares what you are it's who's side your on, that didn't come out right either, it was supposed to mean, everyone's equal on the side of right" he explained

"I get you" I nodded "what did Remus say to that?"

"He screamed that just because most werewolves were on the side of Voldemort that he wasn't going to join them" James said

"You were surprised by that?" I asked "I mean he associates with muggle-borns and blood traitors, I think that's more of an issue for Voldemort than the werewolf population" I said

"I know, I realised that I had severely pissed him off, I thought he was going change right then like Sirius, Peter and I, then I realised that it wasn't like that, and I just stood there and let him insult my hair" he said ashamed

"Well If he got onto to talking about your ridiculous hair then I'd say he's probably gone passed anger" I smiled shyly, he just outlined how much of a jerk he was, and he'd never looked cuter.

"My hair is ridiculous?" he asked scandalized

"Well, it could be cute, if you stopped messing it up" I said, ruffling his hair, he smiled

"So only you can, mess my hair up?" he asked,

"Yes" I said, smiling and ruffled it again, he laughed our faces were so close together, his lips were centimetres away from mine,

"Well then" he said nervously,

"What?" I breathed, and pressed my lips against his, and pulled away glancing at him, I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. What had I done? I was stupider than a tree surgeon without earwigs.

"I was going to say I get to mess your hair up too then" he said nervously

"Oh, sorry" I squeaked and hopped off the table,

"No, wait" he jumped off his table and over mine, and pulled me back, wrapping one arm around my waist, he kissed me passionately, his rough lips against my soft ones, he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue between my parted lips, I moaned it felt really, really good, I slid my hands up tangled through his hair, he slid both his hands into mine, he steered me to a desk and lifted me onto it, I pressed myself closer to him, and heard him moan, I was really confused, I was kissing James Potter, in a blacked out classroom hours after he insulted one of my best friends and now I was kissing him.

I pulled away, and leant my head against his chest, and felt his deep breathing as he straightened up.

"I'm so confused" I said, he chuckled

"Me too" he agreed

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to, I don't really know" he said grinning

"Don't apologize, I kissed you first" I said, he stepped away, and I hopped off the table, he just stood there grinning

"I noticed that" he said his smile growing

"So I kissed you big deal" I said, walking over to the door and opening it, he followed after me

"Lily, you have no idea how big a deal this is to me" he carried on grinning

"Stop smiling, these things happen" I said as we walked back to the common room, I had no idea what the time was but I was guessing we'd missed dinner,

"Not with us, they don't" he said arguing back, okay that was true I was more likely to castrate James than kiss him, but him being here with me, it was nice, it was lovely

"Okay, that's true" I agreed

"Do you reckon it could happen again?" he asked shyly, I think he was holding his breath waiting for my reply

"I don't know we'll see how mad Remus is at you" I said coyly, giving the password to the Fat Lady.

We entered the common room to find Remus, Mary, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank and Hestia (another one of my dorm mates, she was one of my new friends, we'd always been dorm friends but she'd hung around with her cousin and their friends, they're in the year above, and now they're leaving she's entered more into our friend group).

"Where have you been?" asked Alice raising her eyebrows

"Nowhere" we said together, everyone exchanged looks, I looked at James who was looking at Remus nervously. Then being the dramatic idiot he is, he knelt down and literally begged for forgiveness

"Remus, I'm so sorry, I'm a prat, a jerk, I was disrespectful and I know you don't want me to say this, but you cope amazingly, if I had to endure what you would do well I wouldn't be normal, I'd be off somewhere with Voldemort because I'd don't have your willpower, and even Lily agrees I have ridiculous hair" he said, I couldn't help but laugh at the last little bit,

"Prongs, it's okay, I forgave you about half way through my tirade, I just carried on because some things just need the right time and I couldn't be bothered to wait till your death bed" Remus said laughing

"Fair enough" James said "do I really have ridiculous hair?" he asked, I just laughed and ruffled his hair again,

"I'm glad you took my advice" Remus said as James sat next to him,

"What advice?" he asked, James just glared at Remus

"Ahh, I'm guessing you missed that part out" he said, laughing as did everyone else

"What?" I said, I felt like stamping my foot, why wouldn't they tell me,

"Don't worry about it" said Sirius, leaning back in his chair, he always had this appearance of relaxedness, it was calming

"Okay, well I'm off to bed then" I said, and pulled Mary off Remus lap, motioning to Alice and Hestia to join me, I had to tell her I'd kissed James so maybe she could work out what I was thinking.

Mary and Alice kissed their boyfriends goodbye, and Frank dispersed to his own common room, so just the marauders were left to gossip whilst I dragged the girls up to the dorm.

"I kissed James Potter" I said sitting heavily down on my bed

"I had sex with Remus" Mary said topping me, and sitting down on her bed

"I'm going to marry Frank" Alice said, and did a happy dance before sitting on her bed, we laughed then looked at Hestia

"I fancy Sirius Black" she said, and laid back on her bed, we looked at her, mouths open, eyes wide with shock, she laughed

"And you're most shocked at me?" she asked

"Yes" we chorused

Hestia just laughed again, "well it seems like we have a lot to discuss" I said, and we all quickly got ready for bed and clambered onto my bed with our blankets so we could discuss, we did this every time there was something new to discuss, it was like having sisters who you actually liked, you could say anything and they wouldn't judge.

"Why Sirius?" Alice asked Hestia

"I think I've gone insane" she said, "just all of a sudden it was as if, I just need to rip his clothes off, then I started to actually listen to what he said, and not all of it is stupid, some of it actually makes sense"

"That's disconcerting" said Mary laughing, Hestia sighed, then laughed shaking her head

"I didn't realize you could actually fancy Black, I just thought" Mary said trailing off

"People just slept with him" I finished

"Yeah" she said, we all laughed then waited for Hestia to speak

"What am I going to do?" Hestia said

"You could just sleep with him" Mary offered

"Like you do?" I asked

"Hey, now, at least I was going out with Remy" she said defensively

"Were you?" I asked

"Oh, I can never remember, we are always on and off, does it make much difference?" she said, resting her head on my shoulder,

"With you two not really" I said striking her hair,

"So how was it?" Alice asked, poking her on the knee

"It was amazing, I mean they say your first time isn't great, but it was perfect, he was, well, he was Remus" she said blushing, and smiling

"I know what you mean" said Alice, she smiled her own personal smile,

"So you missy?" I asked

"What?" she said innocently

"You're going to be Alice Longbottom" I reminded her

"I know, isn't it awesome!" she said

"Yeah it is" said Hestia

"Will you be bridesmaids?" she asked

"You know he has to ask you first don't you?" I reminded her

"He will, we talked about the future and everything that's going on, and he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I said so did I" Alice explained

"That's so sweet" said Hestia

"I know" said Alice squealing

"Then you had sex?" I asked presuming,

"Of course" she said grinning, I rolled my eyes

"Is that all you do?" I asked

"No, well yes, but its fun and soon you'll join our little club" Alice said sticking her tongue out at me

"I won't" I said frowning, it had just occurred to me that I was the only virgin in this room, would I have sex with James Potter, I had to get that idea out of my head it could not be trusted up there, look what happens when I fantasised about kissing him.

"Yeah sure" scoffed Mary "you're completely in love with that boy" she said

"No I'm not" I said a little too quickly. Alice just rolled her eyes and they all exchanged glances

"Why did you kiss him then?" asked Hestia.

"The same reason you fancy Sirius, you slept with Remus and you're marrying Frank, we've all gone insane!" I exploded

"You so need to get laid" said Alice,

"Didn't we have an agreement, if I fell in love with James Potter you'd have me committed?" I asked exasperatedly

"You admit it, you're in love with James" Mary screamed triumphantly

"I didn't say that, I don't, oh Merlin, I've no idea" I said clutching my head in my hands.

"Lily, it's a women's prerogative to change her mind" said Hestia, rubbing my back

"Yeah, I go from arguing with Frank to mounting him quicker than you can say chocolate frogs" said Alice soothingly

"Overshare, Alice" I muttered

"I think what Alice is trying to say, you can change your mind all you want, if he loves you, he'll keep up" Mary summarized

"How do I know that he'll love me long enough for me to decide if I love him or not" I asked shyly,

They all exchanged glances and said unanimously "He's James Potter" I frowned at them, I never had any idea what they meant

"I hate it when you do that" I said, they just laughed as they departed to their own beds, before Mary could move to far away, I pulled on her hand and whispered

"Remus told you, didn't he?"

"Yes, and lily, it doesn't bother me, to me he'll always be Remus, it doesn't matter if he's something else once a month" she said smiling slightly

"I told him you'd react like that, he owes me a chocolate frog" I said

"You bet on it?" she whispered incredulously

"No" I whispered back "but he still owes me a chocolate frog" I added shrugging my shoulders, we dissolved into laughter, as we settled down into our beds

"Stop laughing" said Alice from the other side of dorm, we muffled our laughter unsuccessfully

"I'll tell you more about mine and Frank's sex life" she added after a minute, that shut me up abruptly, but just caused Hestia and Mary to start laughing again, and on hearing Alice's exasperated sigh, we all started to laugh, and it was ages before any of us could stop.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter of 'Your hair is ridiculous'. There is a story to it, sort of, but feedback would be great. So read and review, even though if you're reading this you've most likely already read it. I'll stop rambling.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, alerted, and accidentally clicked on it.

Also a little shout out to **MischiefManagedFredWeasley **for yelling at me, and making me update, hope this meets your expectations.

* * *

Your hair is Ridiculous - Chapter Two

* * *

I woke from an uncomfortable sleep, now all I could think about was all that happened yesterday. Everyone seemed to be coupling up, I didn't want to be left on the shelf, but I wasn't sure if James is the one for me. I mean I used to physically hate him, but in what seemed like a day everything had changed, I knew James liked me, at least I was certain of that, he could be caring and he was handsome, and dependable, but could all his good points cancel out his constant need to hex Slytherins (Sev in particular- that didn't really bother me anymore, it's not like we were friends, he'd picked his path and I'd picked mine, I suppose some people you just grow out of) the fact that he had to mess up his hair at every opportunity, and he couldn't just be normal, he always had to be cheeky, or sarcastic, but no one really wants normal do they.

I suppose they could when he was kissing me

I settled back down to sleep and when I woke at 7am, my dreams had been disrupted by a partially dressed James. I definitely didn't mind these dreams, but they didn't half confuse me.

I wandered down to breakfast with Alice and Hestia; Mary had gone to meet Remus for a little rendezvous,

"Figured out what you are going to do yet?" asked Hestia

"About what?" I asked, if you ignored a situation it goes away right?

"About 'you and James', if there is a 'you and James', whether you want there to me a 'you and James'" Alice said rolling her eyes

"Nope" I said honestly

"Figured out what you are going to do until you figure out what you are going to do?" asked Hestia, her eyebrows creasing as she tried to work out if that made sense,

"Yes" I said, and pulled a book from my bag "Revise" I opened it and began to read as I walked down the stairs

Hestia, Alice and Mary's laughter could be heard from miles away as they watched me try to negotiate moving staircases and trick steps as I tried to revise for my charms exam which was in an hour!

"Hey" James greeted me, I didn't reply, couldn't talk, couldn't think about anything but charms. I ate my cereal one handed as I poured over the book trying to remember every last thing.

"She's in study mood" explained Mary

"Yeah, she won't be lily until the exam is over" added Alice

"She's kind of like a robot" he agreed waving his hand in front of my eyes. I swotted him away,

"No time for your jokes, Potter" I said,

"Why?" he asked feigning ignorance

"You distract me" I said curtly

"You can't blame me for that" he replied

"I can blame your hair" I said, that didn't make any sense, just act like it did until he replies he'll never know you're crazy

"Why does it always come to that?" he asked running his hand through his hair

"Ask your hair" I replied, that made even less sense

"I have, he doesn't know either" said James laughing,

I couldn't help myself I laughed too, then mentally scolded myself, and turned back to my book, James tried to get my attention a couple of times, then gave up

"Fine we'll just talk about you like you're not here" he said, I was guessing be wanted to talk about yesterday and my lapse in sanity, but I had to study and I had no idea what to say. I had to figure that out before I talked to him.

I submerged myself in the textbook, but that didn't stop James running his hand up my leg, I brushed him away but he just clasped my hand under the table, I didn't resist it was quite nice but confusing. Also, if I let him hold my hand he wouldn't distract me by talking at me.

I couldn't help but glance around the table, Alice had disappeared off to the Huffelpuff table to see Frank, and the rest sat around just talking, Hestia smiling a little too much every time Sirius spoke, and Remus and Mary were too close, it was slightly nauseating, but they were all happy, why could Hestia, Mary and Alice cope with guys paying them attention without acting like a Niffler in a bank vault. Why couldn't I be like that? Because you're insane Lily, said a very unhelpful voice in my head.

The charms exam came too soon, I detached myself from James, but as I tried to walk upstairs and read text books, he took my hand and guided me, then Sirius decided to help out and grabbed my other arm and marched me to the classroom.

Check 3 quills, 2 pots of ink. Spare Parchment. Yeah, I was obsessed.

Two hour exam. Then a practical. Then we were free to leave, I immersed myself one hour and fifty minutes. And the last ten minutes I spent gazing at James, what did I want to happen between us? What did he want? Well, I could guess what he wanted. I'd probably have to talk to him. One thing I was certain of though, if James Potter wanted to kiss me again, I wouldn't say no.

"Miss Evans," Flitwick called, I hated this part of the exam, the practical part, I was okay at writing down everything that came into my head on a piece of parchment, often a lot of it wasn't strictly related to Charms, but it was definitely thinking outside the box, that could be appreciated couldn't it?

Everyone was watching you, judging you as much as the teacher was grading you, you can do this Lily just pretend you are in a duel, I was really good once my adrenaline started going.

"Perform a charm to fill the class with pure water" Flitwick instructed me, okay, Lily, you can do this and once you've done it, you should really stop talking to yourself.

"Agumenti" I said twirling my wand to make the water sign, a pure stream of water flowed out of the tip, I gently flick my wand upward to end the flow, but carefully enough not to spill a drop.

There, you go Lily you did it, nothing exploded, there is no fire anywhere and you haven't flooded the classroom with water, though that would have been necessary with the giant explosion that was imminent. Now you just have to stop talking to yourself, or you could just name me. Why are the voices in your head the most annoying?

"Perfect" said Flitwick applauding, "You are a true charmist" he added,

Yay!

"Thank-you, Sir" I said blushing, Flitwick was a beautiful, beautiful man.

"I'm a true charmist" said Sirius, winking at Hestia and sitting back arrogantly in his chair, and unknowingly ruining the perfect moment in his own special way, everyone laughed, evil sycophants.

"I'm sure you are, Mr. Black, but it quite a different way" said Flitwick diplomatically,

Ha, Sirius, not that cool are you

"You know what I'm talking about Sir" Sirius said grinning, "I bet you were quite the ladies man in your day" he added, I groaned, oh Sirius, why do words have to come out of your mouth? Does anyone know a charm where if annoying person tries to speak instead of words just chocolate frogs would leap out of their mouths? I'd invent that and become rich, but James would never be able to talk, as long as he could still kiss it would be fine.

"My day is not yet over" said Flitwick slyly, you tell him Prof. "Now Mr. Black if you could perform the same incantation" he asked, Sirius stepped up his normal cocky self, explode, explode, I chanted mentally, but he did it perfectly, and even conjured his own glass and make it fly toward Flitwick to take a sip, annoying show off

"Ever impressive, Mr. Black" said Flitwick slightly proudly.

The charms exam proceeded without too much fault, there were no explosions, or floods or any other natural disasters at least, even Alice, the ever inconsistent witch, especially when it comes to Charms, managed to keep the room intact, though she did produce FireWhiskey instead to water. Which Flitwick just interpreted as cheekiness and proceeded to give her double marks for originality, and unsurprisingly kept it as a souvenir.

We exited the classroom,

"I've no idea how I did that" said Alice amazed, she looked in shock,

"It was awesome, if only you could do that at parties" Sirius said, it was always the next step, that's what he thought about, it's probably why he never got caught in trick steps or time continuums.

"How was the exam?" Sirius teased throwing an arm around me and another around Hestia, why did he have to say something I'd nearly forgotten it, now I was going to have a full on post exam panic attack, I hate it when I know something is going to happen but I can't stop it,

3….

2….

1….

"What if I've failed" I exclaimed, I looked at Sirius desperately, he just laughed and retracted his arm, I'll find someone else more comforting

"What if I've failed?" I repeated turning to James, that wasn't a good idea he looked slightly scared; more of me turning into a crazy person, than of me actually failing.

"You won't have failed" Remus said lazily, he was used to this

"But what if I have, I'll have to resit the whole year, and I'll be that weird kid at the back of the class without any friends" I said, gripping his arm,

"You could just sleep with Flitwick, I'm sure he'd be up for that" said Remus, as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do, I'm sure it was in some places but I would never do that, would I? Why am I evaluating this when I'm hoping he was just joking, it was very un-Remus like

"Remus" I said scandalised, I'd expect something like that from Sirius or possibly James

"Just because I'm not normally crude, doesn't mean I don't know how to be" he said, half smiling at my tone, he was infuriating at times, Mary just laughed and slipped her hand through his,

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and Sirius suddenly bolted (it could have been galloping) to the great doors, to the lawns outside, yelling "FREEDOM", but it was more like "FREEEEEEEEEED'" then "hello" because someone with boobs walked by, where did they get that man? Was he created in a potions lab? An accident like Penicillin?

We paused and just looked after him, then glanced at each other, I honestly didn't know what to say

"I think the most humane thing to do is put him down" Remus said after a moment, shaking his head submissively

"yeah, that or have him neutered, we don't want any pups like him running around" said James shaking his head as well.

They glance at each other burst out laughing, then galloped off after him, I just looked at Hestia

"you fancy that?" I said

"you kissed the guy who wants to neuter him" she replied

"fair point" I said, and we walked toward the doors out onto the grounds, keeping a safe distance

I watched the marauders and my friends laying mixed together, as I walked quickly away, I couldn't sit with them, not whilst James stood there looking amazing, casually tossing a quaffle back and forth with Sirius, on the spot they'd cursed Severus on last year, and he'd humiliated me calling me a 'mudblood' in front of everyone, and James had made the situation worse by retaliating, didn't he know I could stand up for myself.

I ended up in the library with the familiar books I could trust, even if they didn't always answer me when I talked to them, I took advantage of the emptiness of the library to get a head start on my holiday homework.

I had just finished my potions essay, when a shadow cast over my desk, I looked up to see who the intruder of my study session was, of course, James Potter,

"Go out with me, Evans" he greeted me as usual,

"Get a new line, Potter" I replied looking away, I hadn't said a flat out no this time, I wondered what he interpreted it as, he slid into the seat next to me.

"Well I'm not all that good with chat up lines, girls normally just throw themselves at me" he said winking

"Well, I don't like to throw things" I said, what was I supposed to reply? Thankfully he just laughed,

"How about 'Ride Me I'm a Quidditch Player' he said in a Sirius like fashion, I cringed.

"Don't be so crude" I told him, and hit his arm playfully.

"Don't be so rough Evans, you'll wear me out and I've got a big day tomorrow" he said, and moved closer to me,

"Oh yeah" I squeaked breathlessly, it was the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match tomorrow, I couldn't help but stare at his lips, I swallowed "Good luck for that" I said, not all together sure if my voice could be interpreted into audible sounds.

"Thanks" he said, he was gradually getting closer, I didn't know if he was going to -

He kissed me and I kissed him back, and it was the same as before passionate, intense, and adoring, making my stomach literally do back flips, and cartwheels and other gymnastical stunts, all rational thought flew from my mind and into story books where it should belong, but there was a tiny nagging feeling in the back of my head which wouldn't shut up, I hadn't decided what I was going to do I was still confused by the whole situation, and now I was kissing him , leading him on, what would happen if we broke up, we weren't even together to break up, would I get hurt, would he get hurt?

My body pressed against him, damn teenage hormones, as my mind pulled away. After a moment I regained control and pushed away.

"No, sorry, I can't" I said, my voice thick with emotions, I grabbed my things and ran from the library, I daren't look back or I'd be one of those girls throwing myself at him.

I half ran half walked back to my dormitory, panicking about what had just happened, what had happened? What would he think of me? Well he already knows I'm crazy. In my dormitory there would be people who understood my psychotic ways, and wouldn't look at me like I was a fizzing whisbee for running out on a make out session with James Potter.

I pushed open the door, and caught a glimpse of Alice and Frank on her bed, i turned around squeezing my eyes shut, I really did not want to see what they were up to.

"Sorry" I squeaked,

"Lily, it's okay, we weren't having sex" said Frank, thank God now I didn't have to try and find a new place to hide from Potter and his friends,

"Oh, thank God" I said turning around dumping my stuff on my bed and then pushing it off onto the floor so I could sit on the bed,

"We don't have sex all the time" Alice said defensively

"Though most of the time" added Frank, kissing her on the nose

"Guys" I interjected, before they started a full on kissing marathon,

"Sorry" said Frank, he was always polite about their nymphomaniac activities, Alice was just over informative

"What's wrong lily?" Alice asked

"Potter" I said a little too aggressively, Alice and Frank just looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously, and very creepily

"What's happened now?" asked Alice, not quite altogether keeping the sarcsm out of her tone

"He kissed me" I said, as if one times one equalled two, she didn't seem at all bothered by this

"You kissed him, he kissed you, you like him -" Alice chanted,

"I do not like him" I interjected, she was so annoying why were we even friends?

"Yeah, you do" said Frank, I take that back, I don't like either of them, they were a formidable pair, they could bully a dragon into breathing candyfloss, though when they agreed it meant something was true…

"I haven't decided yet" I compromised

"Yeah, you'll give it a go, you'll date, you'll both be happy, you'll annoy each other to insanity, you'll move on" she said shrugging a if it was no big deal, it was to me

"Mean" I said, there was no need to be so blunt about it

"Sorry, Lily, its just you are a little over dramatic about things" said Frank, putting a hand over Alice's mouth

"You just have to remember you aren't marrying him, it's just a kiss, or a crush, look at Mary and Remus do you think they'll end up married? Don't worry that you are going to turn into Alice and I" he said calmly and hopefully kindly, though I did have the feeling I'd been told off, and I wasn't sure how, he took his hand off Alice's mouth as she looked like she was going to explode with words

"There is nothing wrong with us" she said protectively

"I know there is nothing wrong with _us_" Frank replied, then looking at me tapped his temple and gave Alice a worried glance,

"Lily's more insane than I am, I'm insane by association" she explained

"That's true" I said, it was a foolproof explanation

So really, there was nothing to worry about, a couple of dates, a bit of fun. I could do that, I had dated before, so saying yes to James' greeting didn't mean I was going to start producing kids with ridiculous hair, no, it was just a fling, I could be flung, that was very fine with me, hopefully it would be enough for him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review, and don't get trampled by any hippogrifs.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Hair is Ridiculous - Chapter Three.

* * *

Thanks, for the RRAFH &V, they're all very appreciated, even the miscellaneous ones. It hasn't been a whole week this time, nearly but baby steps, hopefully the updating will become less sporadic and at earlier times then 22:10, I should be in bed! I kid I should be a my Saturday evening fairy con-flab, must go!

* * *

I was going to give him a chance, a chance to date me or for me to date him. That was simple enough, I think. First of all I had to find out where he was, I glanced at the clock, dinner time, he'd probably be there. I could just saunter, I don't really 'saunter', I'll try walking up to him and just say, "Hey James" and when he says "Hey Evans go out with me?"

I'll say "yes" and that's that. No big deal.

Though I would have to check he is still talking to me, he might have just given up and moved on by now or he may be writing to Saint Mungo's to admit me to the crazy ward. I'm sure I wasn't completely crazy, I could blame it on being female but that was very Anti-Feminist of me. So that would be the first step, us having no communication may be an issue, unless I could raise Carrier Owls, though I'd have to assume the identity of a seventy year old man so I didn't look out of place at all those Carrier Owl conventions that went on all around the country in secret.

That probably was not going to be altogether easy seeing as I'd just walked into the hall to find Mary sitting so far away from the Marauders, it could have not been more apparent that; at that moment life would be so much easier if the other gender didn't exist. I sat down opposite Mary,

"Why aren't you sitting with Remus?" I asked very uncasually, as Alice and Frank slid in place beside me a moment later,

"We had a fight," she said moodily, trying to stab soup with a fork,

"Oh, what about?" I asked sympathetically, I hated Mary in a bad mood it was like having to live with a flobberworm (not that I've ever done that).

"You know he tells those guys everything" she exclaimed,

"Yes" said Frank and Alice nodded. No, I didn't which was worrying now my crazy wasn't confined to one male source. I should really stop thinking about myself, I wonder what Remus had said. I'd have to give him a kick for upsetting Mary, or I'd just hide one of his books. Though I had to guess I was in their bad books, or I might not be, I sometimes have no idea what is going in on my life.

"About everything, what they think of people, which girls they've slept with, how they were in bed, they talk even more than we do," she elaborated,

"You talk about sex?" said Frank, coughing on some water, glancing at Alice,

"Don't worry Frank, Alice is always complementary" I assured him quickly, he grinned

"You best keep up the high standards," she added to him, wrapping her arms around him

"Oh, I will" he said nuzzling her neck.

I glanced at Mary she was completely unfazed at their intimacy; it was probably just natural when you were with someone. I wondered what it would be like to have that all the time, comforting in a way, as well as being down right sexy. I'd have to make sure my husband was handsome so I always had something nice to look at, that was shallow, but on the other hand James was very good looking. I quickly bashed that thought out of my head, James as my husband that was stupid, I mean for starters the vows were going to be difficult if we were not talking to each other. That is probably why they have a Priest so couples can just carry on their fight regardless of whether they are getting married or not.

When I looked back at them, they were looking at each other as though they were the food on the table, which is slightly worrying.

"How fast can you eat?" Frank whispered,

"Not fast enough" Alice replied, kissing him

"We'll grab something from the kitchens afterwards then" he said, and grabbing her hand he led her out of the Great Hall. I wouldn't see them for a while, and hopefully no one else would either or some first years parents would be getting some funny questions in a couple of days.

I turned the conversation back to Mary,

"So, have you broken up?" I asked, I just wanted to know how many books I had to steal,

"I don't know, Lily" she snapped, then went silent.

I think now would be the good time for me to stop talking and just let her think this one out. I had some thinking of my own to do, operation find an explanation for James, would he buy that a Wrackspurt entered my head? That may work. Failing that I may just carry on like everything is normal, that's what my mum and dad always do when they have a fight, but when she throws the salt at him at dinner instead of passing it to him, it clues Petunia and I in.

I was late for breakfast the next morning, and not in the most awake mood. I scolded myself as I hopped around the dorm pulling on red and gold socks to match my Gryffindor top, scarf and hat. I hoped that I had just enough red and gold on to be identified as a Gryffindor, or I may end up being thrown in the Black Lake for no true patriotism. I should explain, it was match day, the last match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, this match would reveal who would win the cup. There was no clear favourite this year, and so it was a massive event as Gwenog Jones, Hestia's cousin left a year early to go pro, so James who was now the Captain really had to prove himself, they hadn't lost a match yet, but they didn't win in as big as margins as when Gwenog was Captain.

In the end, I didn't even get to breakfast that morning, I literally collided with Sirius, which knocked me into a wall, he didn't seem at all bothered that he could bash people into walls, by just walking into them. He stood there waiting for me to stop rubbing my shoulder, clad in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, he was a beater for the team, he hadn't stolen anyone's robes, although it was the type of thing he'd do.

My shoulder hurt I wondered if he had adamantium clad to his bones, that must be the only reason his chest was so hard, I could conjure a really strong magnet and see if he flew to it.

"Evans" he said, snapping me out of my Marvel comic style experiments reverie,

"Yeah" I said,

"You've got to help me," he said pleadingly

"With what?" I asked, I was not going to help them with any 'fun' pranks,

"I'm going to the root of the problem" he said as though it should have been obvious

"Me?" I asked, "Why am I a problem?"

"You're not exactly, you could be the solution" he explained insufficiently

"What are we talking about?" I asked, I was really confused now

"I need your help with Prongs, of course" he said, oh, Merlin, they did talk about everything,

"I don't know" I said, I wasn't even sure if I could help him,

"What's going on with you two?" He asked,

"I don't really know" I admitted, I didn't and also he was like James brother, it was never wise to tell him anything,

"Lily, he spent ten hours non-stop just talking about you last night" he said fractiously

"Really" I said, smiling, he could not be that annoyed with me, if he was still talking about me,

"Yes, with him one side, Remus yammering on about Mary, and Peter's snoring, it's a miracle I'm still here" he said dramatically

"What's going on with Remus and Mary?" I asked, she'd just gone straight to sleep last night, and so none of us really knew what was going on,

"I don't know" he said "We'll find a broom closet, throw in some condoms, shut it up and they'll be good for hours" he added, dealing with the problem, even though it went against every moral in my body to agree with Sirius, I had to give it to him that would probably solve any conflict between those two.

"And –" I went to ask

"I'll smother Peter with a pillow next time he snores, if you really want," he said, I couldn't help but begin to laugh, he seemed really stressed and I didn't even know why

"Lily" he said sighing "The point" he gestured to a spot about a metre away from us. Then ran and pretended to pick it up and bring it back to where I was standing, releasing it from his hand, and brushing the air to make it float over to me. He was an odd one that Sirius Black but highly amusing.

"Okay" I said, he proceeded to blather about me giving James a chance, I had always appreciated Sirius, not just to look at, though I was thankful for that, if only he wasn't so aware of how hot he was he'd be so much better. It was his sense of purpose; he was always doing something even when he was just lazing around. He always got people's spirits up; always up for a laugh that was probably why people gravitated toward him. Though he could be a pain in the arse, after you waded through the arrogance and all the crap he got from his family, that was often public knowledge, you found that he was not a disappointment, far from it; he was caring and loyal, just like James.

That brought me back to my senses; he had been talking about James

"You know?" he finished,

"Kind of" I said, granted I hadn't actually listened but I was a good guesser,

"What do you want me to do?" I asked finally,

"If there is any chance, anything can happen between you, just tell him, even if it's one in the million chance, throw him a chocolate frog, Evans" he said grabbing the tops of my arms theatrically, this boy had to calm down,

"Okay" I said, nervously, I did not really know what I was going to say, I would just wing it that is what I was best at, note the extreme sarcasm there. But I had agreed with the other voices in my head to lay off him and give him a chance, and they actually know if you lie

"He said that he was going down to the changing rooms," he hinted strongly

"I'm going" I said

"Run, Evans" he exclaimed, "Run like you've got a fire crab –"

"Finish that sentence, Sirius Black and I'll hex you until you are no bigger than a Cornish Pixie" I shouted at him,

He laughed, "Go" he said

"Where are you going?" I asked, probably not that time to be nosey, but oh well,

"A little pre-match ritual" he said winking, and disappearing through a tapestry

"Ugh" and a shudder was my only response, definitely not the time to be nosey.

I did a walk-run tribute down out into the grounds that a cheating contestant in a walking race would have been incredibly proud of. I saw his tall figure from a distance, his hair was in its permanent disarray, but I was so worried that my brain and my mouth would start saying different things I could not even think of other synonyms for ridiculous to berate him with.

"James" I called, once I was in hailing distance of him. Great opening line Lily, you would have been booed off a stage in a dingy back street pub with that opener. I stopped running as I preferred air in my lungs then the puffs I was exhaling, I was seriously unfit, but James was walking towards me, uphill slopes didn't bother him, so it probably wasn't the best time to re-think my health plan.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I clutched the stitch in my side, that wasn't his opening line, what happened to 'Evans, go out with me?', he'd thrown my whole semi formed plan out the window, so now I'd definitely have to wing it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I should just stop after the second helping sometimes" I said, really making yourself attractive here Lily, aren't you?

"I wanted to say something," I said, once I could start taking full breaths again,

"Lily, if you've come to tell me that I have ridiculous hair, I know, I actually do listen to you, and open the letters you've sent reminding me" he said, the last one was an exaggeration, I didn't really like to send letters, my owl was very unobliging.

"No, I wasn't going to say that" I said annoyed, okay, it probably was not a good idea to get annoyed at him

"Well any other insults can wait until later; I've got to beat Slytherin" he said, why would he jump to that conclusion, okay I did mainly insult him but not all the time, I mean sometimes I would just kiss him and then run away, there were no words involved in that,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" I said finally, editing out the bit about how he puts too much pressure on himself, and that it's only a Quidditch game, and I wouldn't care if he won, lost or just did air cartwheels the whole match.

"Okay, what for?" he asked, he was so nice, that or I hadn't kissed him etc, and it had all been a dream, that would take some explaining, every other sentence beginning with 'remember, how I'm a crazy person...'

"Kissing you, then kissing you back, then running away" I said, the words spilling out of my mouth, maybe this wasn't such a big deal for him, well, I was just fulfilling the quota for teenage drama queen,

"That's okay, I mean, it was a bit confusing, but then I just remembered you were crazy," he said, his left cheek lifting into a half smile, minus the calling me crazy part, he was perfect

"I was confused," I said, that should explain everything, he looked at me picking up on the past tense,

"As in you were, but you aren't any more," he said carefully,

I nodded, I did not really know what else to say, and I wanted to know what he had said about me last night,

"And so, if I were to ask you out, there is a chance you might say yes?" he asked charily,

"A good possibility" I said, smiling

"What's brought this on?" he asked, tilting his head probably to see if it was Sirius dressed in a wig

"Your mother paid me," I said sarcastically

"Did she rob Gringotts again?" he said partly enthusiastically as though that was the only way this would happen, I laughed, I wondered if he's parents were as barmy as him.

"A little birdie told me that you talked about me all last night, I had to do something, the poor little thing seemed traumatised," I mentioned

"Sirius might not appreciate being called birdie" he said grinning "or little" he added,

"Yeah, he wouldn't want that to get out to the female population" I said grinning back,

"This conversation is going to awkward place," James said,

"I don't know what you do in that dormitory of yours," I said shrugging

"I could show you after the match," he said winking cockily, I frowned; my mind did not need to go there right now, tactfully change the subject time,

"Did you never mention to Sirius that he could change the subject?" I asked,

"No, it was too fun, the more Remus and I talked about sappy stuff and unrequited love, the more we thought his head was going to explode, he sees most girls for one thing, so this baffles him" James explained, I knew they weren't entirely innocent ever,

"That was mean, he was so nice about you earlier," I said

"He's got another motive" James assured me, I suddenly felt like a pawn in one of their elaborate games, but a pawn which was winning I decided when James wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him,

"How do I make it a very good possibility?" he asked, he was still focused on my answer

"Beat Slytherin, of course" I said, smiling up at him, he was really tall, I hadn't noticed that before, but his lips were quite a long way away from me,

"That I can do" he said, I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly, he picked me up and kissed me back, that was a good solution to the height difference was my last coherent thought until I heard the ominous voice of Sirius Black,

"Put her down, Prongs," he said, I frown, why couldn't I spend all my time kissing James, I probably wouldn't be practical and confuse a lot of people mainly due to the fact that he had yet to get an affirmative answer from me for a date, but we were getting there.

James just chuckled and put me down, but left one arm still wrapped around me,

"I'll score a goal for you," he said,

"Thanks" I said, so even if it end Gryffindor and Slytherin tied on 0, Lily would have ten points, though I wasn't entirely sure if that's what it meant.

The other team members soon surrounded us; no one seemed fussed, that James and I were so close together. They were probably too nervous about the game, hopefully everyone would react that way, I mean it was common knowledge that I had issues with him, mainly his hair. However, I was more concerned about how annoyed some other girls would be if I took James off the market. I mean, Alice was still bitched about and her and Frank had been together longer than my oldest pair socks. That was an odd measurement of time, but still a measurement.

"Come on team," James said, in his official Captain Voice,

"Ah, yes Captain," said Sirius, "we score so you can score," he added throwing a wink at me,

"Lovely, Sirius" I said sarcastically, frowning at him

"Don't be crude" said Emmeline Vance, a sixth year chaser, she smiled kindly at me then ruined it by adding "but whatever motivates our Captain"

"Or distracts him" added Benjy Fenwick,

"You are such a sore loser" she replied, rolling her eyes

"You distracted me" he said defensively, I looked at James for information, as everyone sniggered at their disagreement

"Last night we were playing three a side Quidditch because Dai was in detention" James explained

"It wasn't me who exploded that cauldron, I swear Captain, Slughorn was just looking for an excuse to give me detention" Dai interjected fervently,

"Dai, it's alright, they're just jealous, if it had been me I probably would have exploded the cauldron" James assured him

"So, Emmeline and Benjy were on opposite teams and Emmeline uses alternative tactics to stop Benjy scoring" James, said politely

"She cheats" said Benjy bluntly

"What did you do?" I asked her

"Flashed him" she said shrugging "It worked" she added, I just laughed

"It was just in practice though, wasn't it? I'm not sure if I can stand losing for a disagreement in a friendly," James told them, he was so commanding, it wasn't enforced they respected him so they listened to him,

"It's his own fault for getting distracted," said Emmeline scowling at Benjy as though this was all his fault,

"It's not my fault, it's your fault," he argued back, I was going to hazard a guess that this had been an ongoing argument ever since last night

"It isn't" she replied, I wanted to laugh but I held it back like everyone else, they were so concentrated on each other, the match could have started and they wouldn't have noticed.

"Have you seen your body?" he said as though this was the crux of the matter,

Emmeline broke her intense gaze and smiled at him, "Ah, thanks" she said, I wasn't sure if he implied it as a compliment, but never brush off anything that can be interpreted that way, presuming that the fight was over, he kissed her, I looked at James who shrugged as if to say, 'if they're not fighting, they're kissing'.

After a moment, James looked at his watch, they were going to be late, this is probably why they don't let me on Quidditch teams, that and my objection to being fifty feet in the air with only a piece of wood to cling onto, if it was on the ground I'm sure I'd be a lot better at it.

"Do you want to intervene?" James asked, Fabien Prewett, the other Gryffindor beater, who just nodded then, swung his bat menacingly,

"Fabien, you know you are terrifying when you do that," James said proudly as he pulled Benjy away,

"That is the point" he replied laughing

"I should go" I told James, and stood on my tiptoes again to kiss him on the cheek,

"Good Luck everyone" I said and ran off into the throngs of people that were now spilling out of the Castle, as I wove by way between various different groups of people, trying to find Mary, Hestia, Remus, Alice and Frank. I glanced back at them Gryffindor Quidditch team, I realised what a messed up relationship James and I had, or whatever you would define it as. But then again it was me and I'm definitely not in correspondence with relevant thought or common sense, they got sick of stupid questions about the differences between quills and pens.

Suddenly, there was more than a Quidditch Cup at stake here, and I had every faith that James would win completely. After all he had already won me over, for the moment at least.

* * *

A/N: I'm back, it was a very short meeting, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please review, even if you thought it was okay, review, 'nyah' is a great word for summing up that feeling.

Unicorns be with you!


End file.
